


Круглый счет

by allayonel, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Хью подозревал, что однажды эксперименты Пола пойдут не так, как ожидается.





	Круглый счет

Хью догадывался, что когда-нибудь это случится.

С утра Пол исчез в лаборатории, обрадовав, что сегодня его можно не ждать, потому что вернулась экспедиция с Эрраи и для него припасли подарок, соответственно дневать и ночевать он будет там. Хью не напрягали такие «измены», тем более случались они с некритичной частотой. Поэтому, проведя часть своего выходного в тренажерном зале, заглянув «на минуточку» на кафедру в больницу, прогулявшись до дома пешком через восемь кварталов, вечер он планировал посвятить приготовлению ужина под любимый плейлист. Как обычно, он собирался готовить на двоих, хотя ни разу Пол не вернулся из лаборатории раньше озвученного.

Поэтому, когда раздался шелест-перезвон, предупреждающий, что кто-то открывает дверь, Хью удивленно отложил нож, подхватил полотенце и вышел в коридор, вытирая руки.

Пол, чертыхаясь, стягивал обувь, бросив сумку у порога, и вид у него был нездоровый.

— Привет, ты рано. Что-то случилось?

— М? Угу… Ничего смертельного. — Пол подозрительно прятал глаза.

— По шкале от единицы до десяти? — подобрался Хью, прищуриваясь.

— Мне нужно в душ, — слинял от ответа Пол, проходя мимо, и с непривычной ловкостью ускользнул от попытавшейся удержать его руки. Хью застыл в коридоре, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь, затем пошел за трикодером. Когда Пол выполз из ванной в одном полотенце, мокрый и немного несчастный, тот был уже во всеоружии.

— Только не это, — при виде трикодера заныл Пол, почти готовый отступить обратно.

— Прекращай немедленно. Здоровье — это серьезно. — Хью перехватил его за плечо, чтобы убедиться, что пациент не сбежит. Пол от прикосновения содрогнулся всем телом и замер по стойке смирно. — Тебе больно? — встревожился Хью, оторвавшись от экрана трикодера и заглядывая в глаза. — Где именно болит?

Он невесомо пробежал пальцами по шее, плечам, груди.

— Н-нет, не больно, — выдавил Пол, зажмурившись. — Не скажу, что мне… нравится ситуация, но это слишком хорошо, чтобы отказываться. Продолжай.

— Продолжай что? — спросил Хью. С Полом точно что-то было не так. Когда он открыл глаза, стало видно, что они почти черные: от радужки осталась только тонкая полоска.

— Мне надо в душ, — выдохнул Пол, разворачиваясь, но Хью перехватил его за руку и одним движением притянул к себе, обнимая. Пол мгновенно обмяк в его руках, роняя голову на плечо. — Ох. Определенно. Душ.

При близком контакте очевидными стали не только повышенная температура тела, которую Хью уже отметил, но и нехилый стояк под накрученным вокруг бедер полотенцем.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — осторожно спросил Хью, чувствуя, как Пол практически вжимается в его тело, в свою очередь обхватывая его руками за талию.

— Цензурного? Ничего…

— Пол?

Пол оторвался от его шеи, которую начал тихонько покусывать, и посмотрел виновато.

— Можно? — спросил Хью, касаясь полотенца, и Пол выразительно закатил глаза. Под полотенцем все было таким, как ощущалось через ткань. Знакомый в подробностях член, готовый к действию, налитый кровью так, что венка на стволе, казалось, сейчас лопнет, пробуждал много приятных воспоминаний. Хью попытался абстрагироваться; получалось с трудом. — Я вижу, ты рад меня видеть.

— Проблема в том, что сегодня я рад видеть любого, — криво улыбнулся Пол. — Только не включай доктора. Хватит с меня медицинских манипуляций.

— Так что произошло?

— Позор всей моей жизни, — пробормотал Пол и тихо застонал, когда Хью положил на член руку. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

Хью и не собирался.

— Хотелось бы услышать всю историю до конца, — сказал он, медленно водя пальцами по стволу, наслаждаясь нежностью кожи. — Но сначала надо разобраться с твоей большой проблемой.

— Это уже не большая проблема. Вот пару часов назад…

Хью легко толкнул его к стене и опустился на колени. Пол смотрел сверху огромными, почти черными глазами и, кажется, дышал через рот, умоляюще сведя брови. Когда губы Хью коснулись его члена, обхватив головку, он тихо заскулил. Хью отодвинулся, взглянув обеспокоенно.

— Так плохо?

Скулеж без перерыва трансформировался в низкий рык.

— Понял.

Ему нравилось двигаться неторопливо, потихоньку наращивая темп, беря член все глубже и глубже, обводить языком головку, отслеживать губами рисунок вен. Пол, чуть наклонившись, вцепился в его плечи, словно стена в качестве опоры его не устраивала.

— …Патрик сказал, что все проверил, — выдохнул он, зажмуриваясь, будто ему было больно. — И я, как первокурсник, полез руками… за образцом… И первой мыслью, когда понял, что что-то не так, было: ты меня… А-а!

Хью даже не успел разогнаться, как Пола накрыло оргазмом. У него подвернулась нога, и Хью еле успел отреагировать и отодвинуться, как они оба кучей повалились на пол. Было похоже, что никто серьезно не пострадал. Хью немного отбил плечо, неудачно приземлившись, Пол же хихикал, уткнувшись ему в бок.

— Кошмар, — наконец выдавил он. — Пятый.

— Пятый? — Хью вытер рот рукой. Спермы почти не было, и это было странно. Пол сполз с него, повалился на спину, стал изучать потолок. Его член, и без того не совсем опавший, снова начал просыпаться. — Понятно. Почему ты мне сразу не сообщил?

— Боялся, что это первый уровень биологической. Ты же примчался бы. Меня сканировали, обработали, вкололи три гипо. Сказали, все успокоится в ближайшие пару часов. Никогда не было так стыдно. Голыми руками. Доктор наук, блядь.

Хью тихо фыркнул.

— Как я этому врачу в глаза смотреть буду? — пожаловался Пол, переворачиваясь, утыкаясь ему в шею и начиная медленно тереться об его ногу.

— Ты при нем кончил?

— В процессе осмотра, — подтвердил Пол. — Потом в туалете, в транспорте и, наконец, здесь, в лифте. Извини, не донес, все расплескал по дороге.

— Как я вижу, не все… Не возражаешь, если переместимся в более удобное положение?

— Как удачно, что ты предложил… Только трикодер выключи, черт побери!

Спустя несколько часов Хью проснулся оттого, что кто-то копошился под одеялом, подбираясь к самому дорогому.

— Пол? — сонно спросил он. Вечер выдался выматывающим, пусть и приятным. — Опять оно?

— Хм. Нет. Я продумал, — раздался голос из-под одеяла, — что мы могли бы округлить счет. Не возражаешь?

Хью не возражал, особенно когда чужие губы сомкнулись на его члене. Цифра восемь была определенно круглее семи.


End file.
